


Proms

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: I GOT7 (Emotionally Constipated) High School Teachers [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Youngjae, Fluff, High School Teachers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Proms, all of got7 are teachers, infatuated Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is completely infatutated with Youngjae. So when he learns that the younger never attended his own prom, he wants to give him a memorable prom experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proms

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this series during the 30 Day OTP Challenge and it has completely taken over my brain.  
> All the installments will be stand alone one/two shots and in no chronological order, but for a better understanding of the verse, I'll put down a quick description:  
> So all of GOT7 are high school teachers  
> Mark- English  
> Jackson- French  
> Bambam- Art  
> Jinyoung- Biology (and Head of the Science Department)  
> Youngjae- Chemistry  
> Yugyeom- Physics (though his true passion is dance)  
> Jaebum- the principal of this messed up school XD
> 
> The ships are: Markjae, YugBam, JJP and Namson (Namjoon will be introduced later)  
> Please enjoy

“Hey” Jackson greeted. “Would you take a break from staring at Youngjae like for a minute? It’s so creepy.” The Chinese man whispered furiously into Mark’s ear.

Mark tore his gaze away from Youngjae who was sitting across the room, talking animatedly with Yugyeom. Probably about something relating to one of his classes, the younger man was usually extremely shy but when it came to his teaching he was insanely passionate, both about his subject (Chemistry, yes Mark knew that gave him a plethora of pick up lines to use, Jackson often reminded him.) and his students, and Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t find that extremely endearing.

“Why are we here in the first place?” Mark asked, turning to Jackson.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, “No idea, Jaebum-hyung just said be here after school and don’t be late.”

Mark looked around checking if the principal was in the room somewhere. “Where is he anyway?” he asked.

Jackson shrugged “Probably making out with Jinyoung somewhere.” He replied, a cheeky smile on his face.

Park Jinyoung  a Biology teacher (one of the best) the Head of the Science Department. Though both him and Jaebum liked to claim they were just friends, it was clear to everyone the way Jaebum’s eyes would darken with jealousy whenever someone flirted with Jinyoung or the way Jinyoung would ‘playfully’ flirt with him, just to fluster the older man.  Mark thought they were pretty cute.

“So anyway back to your Youngjae problem.” Jackson started, loud enough to make Mark glare at him but not loud enough to alert Youngjae who was still deep in discussion with Yugyeom. “Why don’t you just ask him out? It’s not like he’ll say no.” Jackson whined.

Mark raised an eyebrow “How do you know he won’t say no?” he asked.

Jackson rolled his eyes “Hyung, have you seen the way he looks at you? I swear, if you don’t ask him out, I will.” He declared.

Mark’s glare intensified at Jackson’ words. “Sheesh, I’m just kidding.” Jackson said waving his hands in front  of his face. “I don’t think of our dongsaeng in that way.”

“Think of our dongsaeng in what way?” came a voice suddenly, interrupting their conversation. Mark and Jackson turned to see Jinyoung who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“Is Jaebum coming soon?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be here in a minute.” Jinyoung said. “We were just talking in the hallway; he has something to take care of.”

“Talking, yeah I’m sure that’s what you guys were doing?” Jackson said sarcastically, with a smirk.

Jinyoung glared at Jackson which didn’t seem to faze the other man at all before turning back to Mark. “So, who doesn’t think of our dongsaeng in what way? Also which dongsaeng?”

“Wow, too many questions.” Mark said waving his hands in front of his face, still trying to process what exactly Jinyoung asked.

Jackson opened his mouth before Mark could speak “We were just talking about Mark’s enormous crush on our sweet little dongsaeng, Youngjae.” Jackson explained, earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Mark. The crush thing was supposed to be between them but apparently Jackson thought it was okay to broadcast it to the world, well not the world, just Jinyoung and that boy could keep a secret like nobody’s business but still.

Jinyoung’s eyes lighted up in realization “Oh, that’s why you keep popping into the science teachers’ staff room. Once, I thought you switched subjects which seemed so weird because you like English so much.”

Jackson rolled his eyes “Dude, you told me you stopped that.”

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Jinyoung suggested.

Before Mark could explain to the two idiots why he couldn’t just go and randomly ask out Youngjae, Jaebum entered the room and instantly the entire room went silent. Jaebum could always do that (it was one of the reasons Mark admired the other man.)

Jaebum looked around the room, a light frown adorning his face “Where’s Bambam?” he asked.

As if on cue, Bambam came rushing into the room, holding on to the doorframe for support, heavily panting. “Sorry sorry, a student wanted to talk to me about their project.” He said, taking deep breaths between words.

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow “Was that project, “Ask out the art teacher”?” he asked, jealously clear in his voice. Though Bambam and Yugyeom were the youngest of their little group, they were the only who actually had any sort of love life, so to speak. When Bambam had first joined the staff, Yugyeom had spent all his free time in the art room instead of in the staff room. When he had first made a move Bambam had rejected him because he had assumed Yugyeom was a student because of all the time he spent in the art room (and because of his young face.) When Bambam had realized his folly, he asked out Yugyeom in front of the whole school, quickly dashing any hopes of them having a quiet relationship. Despite all the disappointed students, they had received a lot of support and had been going strong since.

“You’re late.” Jaebum stated, glaring at the Thai man, who looked very sheepish at the moment.

“So were you” Jinyoung pointed out. This seemed to deflate Jaebum a little. “Fine whatever, just sit down quickly.” He said pointing at Bambam.

Bambam shot a grateful smile at Jinyoung before going and sitting with Yugyeom and Youngjae.

“So, the reason I called you guys here is that we need some volunteers to chaperone this year’s prom. It’s this Friday, from 6 in the evening” Jaebum stated plainly, not bothering with any formalities.

Mark rolled his eyes, who would actually volunteer to chaperone a prom. It would be watching a bunch of hormonal teenagers ‘dancing’ (Mark called it grinding) while obnoxiously loud music played. At least, that was how Mark pictured it in his head. His own prom had been pretty cliche, he had asked out one of the most popular girls in the school (he had still been in the closet back then) and it was a pretty standard prom experience. 

Suddenly Youngjae’s (angelic) voice broke the silence in the room. “I wouldn’t mind chaperoning, I have nothing going on that day.” He explained.

“Thank you Youngjae-ah.” Jaebum said nodding appreciatively towards the younger man, a rare smile breaking out on his face. He always had a soft spot for Youngjae, if Jinyoung wasn’t in the picture, Mark would probably be jealous of Jaebum. “Anyone else?” Jaebum asked eyes scanning the room.

Suddenly Mark felt his hand being pushed up by Jackson (he really was going to kill the Chinese man someday.) Jaebum raised an eyebrow at Mark “Hyung, are you volunteering?” he asked.

“Yeah he is.” Jackson said before Mark could reply. (He really was going to kill Jackson and he would make it as slow and painful a possible, maybe he’d start by cutting up all of the younger’s precious snapbacks in front of him.)

“Okay, that’s probably enough. Two of you, plus me. You guys can go now. Mark-hyung, Youngjae-ah, don’t be late, next Friday ” Jaebum announced, before leaving the room, probably to his office full of paperwork (sometimes Mark pitied the older man.)

Mark glared at Jackson as Jaebum left the room. “Why did you do that, you idiot?” he hissed.

“So you can spend some ‘quality time’ with Youngjae.” Jackson replied cheekily, waggling his eyebrows.

“I wonder why Youngjae volunteered though.” Mark pondered out loud.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Jinyoung suggested. “He’s coming this way.”

“Go” Jackson urged, pushing Mark out of his seat, causing the older man to stumble into Youngjae’s path.

Mark glared at Jackson (a common occurrence these days, no wonder the Chinese man had developed an immunity to them.) before turning to see Youngjae who was looking at him inquisitively.

“Did you need something, hyung?” Youngjae asked.

Mark scratched the back of his neck, as he watched Bambam and Yugyeom shoot up thumbs up signs from behind Youngjae before walking away. “ _Exactly how many people has Jackson told?”_ Mark wondered to himself. He was definitely going to be cutting up some snapbacks today.

“I was just curious why you volunteered to chaperone?” he said, trying his best not to seem too awkward, he was Mark Tuan after all.

Youngjae eyes lighted up “Oh, I never went to my own prom, so I thought it would be fun.” He explained.

“How come you didn’t go to your own prom?” Mark asked before he could stop himself “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that. I’m probably being too nosy.” He added. “It’s Jackson’s influence.”

Youngjae laughed, “Ah no, it’s okay. I wasn’t very social in high school and the few friends I had all had dates, and I didn’t want to be a third wheel.” He replied. “Plus, my high school wasn’t exactly an active dating spot for still in the closet gay kids. And I had a hopeless crush on this guy, who I am pretty sure was straight.” He added ruefully.

Mark couldn’t help but feel bad for Youngjae. Even if he wasn’t a big fan of proms, it was still a pretty memorable high school experience. Before he could actually understand the implications of his words he had already blurted out “Hey, let me take you to prom, like with tuxes and boutonnieres.” It seemed like whenever Youngjae was around Mark’s mouth lost its filter.

Youngjae looked at Mark confusedly, though if you looked closely you could see a light pink dusting on his cheeks “What?” he sputtered out.

“You know, so you can have the whole prom experience.” Mark explained.

“Oh.” Youngjae said, he looked a little disappointed but a bright (forced) smile replaced it “That sounds like a lot of fun. Thank you hyung.” He said shooting Mark a wide grin (that made the elder’s knees go weak.) before rushing off.

Mark stood in place, a giddy smile on his face. Had he just asked Youngjae out, well not exactly but a man could dream. Mark already knew he wanted to make it an experience the younger wouldn’t forget. Even if they weren’t really on a date, how long could Youngjae resist what his dad liked to call the Tuan-charm?

“So you just asked our cute little dongsaeng to prom?” Jackson chimed suddenly next to Mark.

“Shut up.” Mark muttered, though there was no real bite to his voice.

“Aw, this is so cute.” Jinyoung crooned suddenly appearing at his other shoulder (Mark had to figure out how the younger man did that.)

For the rest of the week, Mark went around in a sort of giddy haze. Even his students noticed it, a few them waggling their eyebrows at him, asking if he had gotten some action. (If they knew that just the prospect of a single evening with Choi Youngjae could reduce him to this, they’d probably never let him live it down.)

Finally, it was Friday, Mark woke up with a wide grin on his face, smile widening when he saw the tux hanging from the front door and the matching boutonnieres on the table. He had chosen acacia blossoms, a symbol of concealed love (Mark didn’t know whether he wanted Youngjae to know what it meant or not. On one hand it would be embarrassing but also he was sure it would incite that adorable blush from the younger. )

Formally there were still classes, but most of the teachers were willing to cut  the students some slack, aware of the prom fever running havoc throughout the school.

Mark spotted Youngjae walking down the hallway. He sub-consciously smiled as he saw the younger man laughing along with his students. Once the students had gone, Mark made his way to Youngjae.

“Youngjae-ah.” He called out to catch his attention.

Hearing his name being called, Youngjae turned to face Mark, a blinding smile on his face that made Mark’s breath catch in his throat.

“Where do you live?” Mark said, cringing at his bluntness “So, I know where to pick you up from  this evening.” He explained noticing the confused and embarrassed expression on Youngjae’s face.

“Oh no, that’s okay, hyung!” Youngjae protested. “I live pretty far away; it would be a bother for you since you live so close to the school. We’ll just meet here.” (Later Mark would ponder about how Youngjae knew where he lived.)

“Nonsense.” Mark said swatting away Youngjae’s concerns. “You deserve to have the whole prom experience and that includes having your date pick you up. Give me your phone, this is my number, just text me the address.” He said snatching away Youngjae’s phone (which thankfully wasn’t password protected.) and put in his number. (Part of him was internally freaking out because since when had he become so assertive and bold. It felt as though his body was on autopilot. Jackson would be so proud of him.)

Youngjae looked up at him with sparkling eyes (Mark did his best not to blush.) “Thank you for doing this for me hyung, I really appreciate it.”

Mark waved it off “It’s nothing, anything for my dongsaeng.” He added (while internally wondering what kind of suave monster had taken over him but also enjoying the way Youngjae flushed at his words.)

“Ah, I’m sorry hyung, I should get going. I have a whole set of assignments left to grade.” Youngjae said sheepishly, walking away from Mark waving at him enthusiastically.

Mark waved back awkwardly. Once Youngjae was out of sight, he breathed a sigh of relief and disbelief. He was still trying to process what he had just done. He had just flirted with Youngjae and the younger man hadn’t seemed freaked out. Maybe Jackson and Jinyoung weren’t completely out of their depth when they said there was a chance that Youngjae liked him back. Whatever the case, Mark was determined to find out tonight.

That evening Jackson came over at 5, willing to help Mark so he wouldn’t look like a complete loser (Jackson’s words not his.) Mark had let the younger man style his hair, but he drew the line at makeup (except for a little concealer, because as far as he was concerned his dark circles were not attractive.) Mark admired himself in the mirror, loving the way the tuxedo clung to him, showing off his lithe but toned physique.

“I’m going to go now.” Mark said grabbing his car keys.  “Let yourself out whenever you want. Just don’t ransack my fridge, who am I kidding, you’re going to do it anyway.” He said slightly exasperated.

“Wait.” Jackson said suddenly jumping up “Don’t forget your boutonnieres.” he said grabbing the matching boxes from the table and passing them to Mark. “What would you do without me?” he added with a dramatic sigh.

Mark rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics but shot him a grateful smile before making his way to Youngjae’s.

Youngjae had texted him the address an hour ago, and while it wasn’t as close as Mark’s apartment, it wasn’t as far as the younger had made it out to be.

He knocked at the door, suddenly feeling nervous. Youngjae answered almost instantly as if he had been waiting by the door. (Mark felt extremely guilty about that for some reason.)

“Hey, come on in.” He said, holding the passenger seat open for Youngjae.

As he leaned over to buckle Youngjae’s seat belt he could almost swear the younger’s heartbeat was just as fast as his.

Once they reached the hall, they received a few strange glances but Mark ignored those.

In a corner he spotted Jaebum and Jinyoung (what was he doing here?) talking. Not a lot of people had arrived, and the place seemed more elegant than the grimy scene Mark had pictured (he was extremely thankful for that.)

Suddenly he noticed Youngjae wasn’t by his side anymore. He quickly scanned the room and found the other man in the corner where Jaebum and Jinyoung were, talking to a student.

Mark suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Youngjae was never that free with him. He wanted to be the one to induce all of Youngjae’s laughs, the ones where he threw his head back, the ones he tried to cover with his hand, the soft ones when he was slightly amused or touched, all of them. Mark sighed, he really was hopeless.

He spent most of the night talking to Jaebum and Jinyoung but left when he realized he was most certainly being a third wheel.

Suddenly he heard a slow song starting to play. Automatically he scanned the room for Youngjae. He saw the younger man dancing with a student. She was in one of Mark’s classes, she was a pretty nice girl but that wasn’t what he was thinking of right now, all that mattered was that she was dancing with Youngjae for a slow song.

Almost instinctively he made his way to both of them and roughly tapped the girl on her shoulder “Excuse me” he said politely and firmly.

She seemed completely unfazed, immediately moving away after quickly bowing to both Mark and Youngjae.

Youngjae looked at Mark confusedly. Mark didn’t say anything; instead opting to put his arms on Youngjae’s waist, guiding the younger’s arms to his shoulder. He chose to keep silent and just enjoy this brief moment.

Suddenly Youngjae spoke “Hyung, I want this to be a date.” He declared boldly, though he was blushing.

Mark looked at the younger with wide eyes.

Youngjae continued “And not the kind of date where I can experience prom and stuff. The kind of date where there’s a second date and a third date and lots of others.” He rambled, face completely red.

Mark instinctively pressed his lips to Youngjae’s, smiling into the kiss when he felt the other respond.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against Youngjae’s “So do I.” He whispered, taking in Youngjae’s pleased and flushed face in front, knowing that his face probably resembled Youngjae’s.

Suddenly their little bubble was broken by the sound of raucous applause. They both turned simultaneously to see the horde of students staring at them.

Mark sighed, there went any chance of a peaceful relationship, they would probably be the hottest gossip topic by Monday.

But as he felt Youngjae’s grip on his arm tighten as the younger man chose to seek refuge behind Mark’s back, Mark realized he really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed.  
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Any requests are welcome as long as:  
> 1\. Fits into the given ships (Markjae, JJP, YugBam, Namson) or any platonic ships are fine  
> 2\. NO angst but hurt/comfort is fine  
> 3\. Rated G-T (not borderline T and M.)


End file.
